


Prison Island Inmate

by Apex Editor (Shitposteer), TimedWatcher



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hedgewhore, Jail, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison, Sexual Slavery, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitposteer/pseuds/Apex%20Editor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: On Prison Island, the only man that cares about Sonic is one that forces him to fuck on a daily basis.





	1. Chapter 1

When there was a whole block of G.U.N. agents both on the ground and the sky, weapons trained on him, it was hard for Sonic to say no to their request to go nice and peacefully with them.

Sonic couldn't believe he let himself be captured again -- and with the heavy restraints on both his arms and legs, it was hard to think he'd ever escape again.

"Prison Island in the pipe, five by five."

But no lawyer, no witnesses? What sort of due process was this? He'd heard those terms before, and asked some of the pilots and soldiers if he was owed a phone call yet.

Jokes about not getting an inflight movie seemed inappropriate.

The craft landed, and he was hustled out abruptly flanked at all sides by men in armored black suits, causing him to falter for a moment as keeping up with their lock step and practiced walk was hard to do in shackles. "Hey, watch it!" He bit back, only to be immediately reprimanded with a stunning prod.

Sonic collapsed, but was propped up, his feet dragging along the green grass. He looked up to the silver detention center, realising soon he'd be in the belly of the beast.

=============================

Sonic tried to keep his dignity, walking nose forward, not making eye contact with anyone, but a fair few of the inmates that now resided here were brought down by the very hands of the now helpless hedgehog that was being led through the doors of the cell block that would be his foreseeable home, which some of them picked up on, hooting and hollering at Sonic.

Pushed in to his cell, Sonic turned on his heel and threw himself at the door as it shut. "Hey! HEY!" Sonic really rattled the cage. "Let me out of here! Give me my stupid phone call!"

"That won't do you any good, fish." Sonic whipped back his head to find his bunkmate sitting above, reading a rather steep looking tome. Sonic was more surprised a prisoner would be reading in the first place, as he let go of his glasses that he had just been readjusting a second ago. "This isn't a real or sanctioned prison in the governments eyes. We don't exist, so either bring out your killer animal or become victimized cattle."

He didn't want to end up on either spectrum -- but Sonic didn't want to seem timid in that moment. "So what's gonna happen to me now?"

Looking down from his book, a finger as a bookmark, he sized Sonic up and down. "Well you're not wet... so they're probably gonna get you deloused soon. Hopefully a group shower."

The hedgehog thought about that. "Wouldn't a solo shower be better?"

The man from his perch shook his head. "With a group shower, you know who's in there with you. A solo shower... you gotta worry about who they're gonna let in."

Sonic's throat churned at the thought. Maybe the old guy was just trying to scare him? Yeah, that was it.

Sonic nearly jumped out of his skin when a guard battered the cell door with a night stick. "Blue boy! Get your ass dressed. We're gonna get you cleaned up real nice."

Picking up his uniform that he had strewn across the floor, Sonic felt strangely humiliated having to wear clothes at all -- especially with having to get dressed in front of two strange men. His blue feet curled against the frozen to the touch feeling concrete, trying their best to warm themselves as he slipped on a black shirt and pulled up his orange overalls.

=============================

Sonic is thrusted into the shower block by a heavy handed guard. Cold, afraid and naked apart from the towel he was clutching tightly against his groin Sonic was overwhelmed with dread. His first shower in prison. He heard the stories about shower rape but his mind decided to chalk that down to hearsay and rumors. Slowly and quietly he tiptoed against the cold tiled floor he crept into the shower room hoping nobody would notice him. For the worlds fastest hedgehog he figured he would be done showering in a mere 2 minutes or less. He glanced around the room unable to see much thanks to the thick steam. He decided the room was empty as he calmly jabbed the water button. As he realized that if the shower room was empty there should be no steam he felt a strong sturdy hand tightly clasp his shoulder. He fought the urge to turn around. This was when the mouth of this mysterious man moved close to Sonic's ear. All Sonic could hear was the pattering of the water spraying from the showerheads onto the floor; then he heard the shallow breathing of the man behind him. His warm breath blowing into Sonic's ear. "Turn around for me babe." whispered the man into his ear.

Like a good obedient boy Sonic turned. A tall man of around 6 feet towered over Sonic. A sharp well defined jawline adorned this mans face and cold steely eyes were embedded in his roguish face. Long brown hair cascaded down the back of his neck. "Hey there buddy... Do you know my name? Cuz I know yours. Sonic, right? People in here call me The Bull. You will know why soon." Sonic's eyes lit up with fear like a deer staring down the barrel of a rifle. "Please don't hurt me sir. I don't want any trouble. Please!" Bull grinned and stared down Sonic. "You were in trouble the moment I saw your ass being dragged down the cell block. Now, if you don't want me to hurt you then do as I say alright. Well It's going to hurt a bit." The Bull's left arm shot out immediately at Sonic's neck pinning him against the wall. The Bull's right arm slowly drifted down Sonic's chest and to his crotch. Pain shot through Sonic's body as the man grasped his dick and balls. "You have nothing little hedgehog. Look down, and you will see why I am called the Bull." Sonic obediently panned down towards the other man's groin and gasped at what he saw.

A thick, long, heavy cock hung from the Bull throbbing and aching for him. The Bull pushed Sonic onto his knees and tightly grabbed Sonic's hair with his right hand. "Open wide baby." Muttered the Bull as he pushed his pulsing cock past Sonic’s tightly pursed lips filling his mouth instantly. Sonic gagged as the Bulls cock pushed against his tonsils. In one swift motion the Bull pulled Sonic’s head down on his crotch seemingly impaling Sonic... a team of white hot tears streamed down Sonic's cheeks. His throat was on fire. His neck, throat, head and balls ached immensely. The torture was only getting worse. The Bull decided that the Hedgehogs throat was less than satisfactory, and he threw Sonic to the side. Sonic took this opportunity to make a daring escape. He immediately bolted up and sprinted for the doorway. He hadn't taken into account the wet soapy floor and unlike he expected; he tumbled and smashed into one of the walls. His ribs ached from the impact and his ankle had sprained, ruining his chance of escaping the other convicts in the days to come. The Bull strided over to Sonic stomping on his already bruised and aching ribcage. "Don't you dare try to fucking run from daddy you little whore. Now you have just pissed off the Bull. And he really doesn't fucking like that!"

The Bull pinned Sonic’s chest down on the floor and he rested his weight onto the back of Sonic's thighs. He placed his strong hands on Sonic's round, bouncy ass and began squeezing down. Sonic had to force back cries for help as he knew that the Bull may kill him and it was sickeningly likely that his pleas would fall on deaf ears. The Bull spat onto Sonic's tight asshole and painfully crammed his forefinger and middle finger into the Hedgehog's warm, tight, virgin asshole. "It's a tight fit, this is going to be good for me" spat the Bull. He retracted his fingers from Sonic’s virgin fuckhole and pressed the tip of his meaty cock into Sonic's ass. More and more tears streamed from Sonic's eyes as his asshole was being torn open by this monstrous dick. The Bull pushed even harder and felt as each inch was slowly swallowed by Sonic's burning raw asshole. Each thrust into Sonic's asshole was pure pleasure for the Bull and excruciating pain for Sonic. The harder he thrust the harder it was for Sonic to keep the contents of his stomach inside his body. Each thrust amounted to more torture for the little blue hedgehog. Each thrust brought the Bull closer to spraying his thick heavy load deep into Sonic's sloppy wet cum hole.

Bull began pounding harder and faster into Sonic each powerful thrust powered by pure lust and anger. Finally, he felt it, the sweet release. Viscous ropes of sticky, hot cum spewed from the cock of the Bull filling Sonic to the verge of explosion. He finally pulled out and he heard Sonic whimper. "Open up whore. I want you to suck out whatever’s left of my precious load." He pushed the tip of his cock into the mouth of the now subjugated hedgehog and Sonic began to gently suckle on the head of the cock. A few small beads of cum came from the cock and Sonic obediently swallowed the sweet and salty seed of the Bull. "Thank me." Insisted the Bull. "Thank you." whispered the Hedgehog. The Bull glared at Sonic and slowly stepped on the Hedgehog's ribs. "Thank you, Daddy!" Squealed Sonic ashamed of what he had become. The Bull turned and walked out of the shower without saying another word. Leaving the broken Hedgehog crying into the floor with his still hot cum leaking from his gaping abused fuck hole.

=============================

Sonic stepped back into his cell, bow legged and limping, and with red eyes that hadn't seen the last of their crying spell.

Bunk knew that look.

Sonic was quiet as a mouse as he sat underneath in the bottom bunk. Sonic folded up into himself against the back of the cement wall, quiet moans of harrowing inner pain escaping.

Bunk knew that sound.

Prison Island, 50 miles of concrete and rebar injustice. Prisoners enter and they either leave in a body bag or quickly adjust to the pecking order in this forsaken hellhole filled with abusive prison guards and even far more violent inmates. Only the biggest, strongest and most brutal survive in here. Those that were small and weak either ended up dead or at epicenter of the abuse and desires of desperate and horny men.

He hated seeing it, but that was the reality.

In a long line up of orange suited and faceless criminals sat Bunk and Sonic opposite one another. Bunk shook up his juice container while Sonic picked through his mashed potatoes and carrots. Bunk could see the way the Sonic kid was withdrawn and as pale faced as a blue, waist high hedgehog could get. Bunk didn't want to annoy the kid with some BS about keeping his strength up.

Sonic looked up from his unappealing looking food to the man with the weary blue eyes and wirey frame, who seemed to reach for his face just like when he first got to the cell, annoyed. "I'll just be a second kid." He squeaked back his chair, standing up, yet again fumbling with his glasses.

He felt vulnerable without Bunk, and his suspicions were confirmed. "Have a good time, my Hedgewhore?" Bull had pulled Sonic into an unwanted neck hug, posing with him like he was his girlfriend. Sonic tried to pull away, but just like before, Sonic just didn't have the strength of a human to defend himself from a man like Bull.

"Hello Bull." A calm voice sat above Bull's sneering tone.

"B-B-Bunk! Haha, man, I'm just playing. I'm just playin' with the fish." Bull let go of Sonic in a hurry. Sonic could see why Bunk had so much trouble keeping on his box framed glasses, as he had taken the piece that rested on his ear and used it to keep hidden an exacto sharp blade. Sonic watched the way the pointed steel was inching closer and closer into Bull's neck before Bunk let up entirely from the neck hold.

A sick part of Sonic wanted to see it go in.

Bull walked away, as Bunk reconstructed his glasses. A guard overhead leaned over his railing. "Are we having trouble!?"

Bunk threw open his arms. "No trouble."

=============================

Bunk told Sonic it'd be lights out soon, and not to worry about Bull. Sonic sat in awe of the man that just protected him, as he used a hidden fish line to yank something free from the toilet. There were several strong tugs before it finally popped out, Bunk standing proud like a fisherman as cold toilet water streaked down from the plastic - a radioactive looking orange was contained inside.

Bunk rung out the water before heading over to his bed. Sonic listened as Bunk seemed to pop the package. "Hey uh, Bunk... thanks for having my back out there."

Lowering down back into Sonic's view, Bunk used cut off tops of 2 litre soda bottles as make shift wine glasses, passing off the orange concoction to the blue hairball.

Sonic only had to take a whiff before being instantly disgusted. Not to mention how unsanitary it must have been -- but hunger was getting to him, and the pulp in the home made goblet was starting to look appetizing. By now, if he was free, he would have eaten ten chili dogs.

Sonic took a swig.

As he looked up to the older man's face, he knew he had made a mistake, as his visage turned blurry and strange. Bunk must have seen the look on his face. "Sorry kid, but once you're marked as a bitch, you're a bitch for life. If you had defended yourself in there, I could have done more for you." With both hands on his head, he pulled Sonic in for a drunken kiss. The hedgehog, unable to defend itself, almost seemed to accept it in his stupor. "You're so fucking cute" Bunk rasped between kisses. "I could barely hold myself back."

His body also seemed to bend to the mans will as Bunk placed him face first into his mattress, grabbing hold of his taut blue tail and raising his ass up as far as he could, before pulling over Sonic's pillow and placing it beneath his pelvis. Sonic tried to shake off Bunk as he started working his arms out of his overalls, but his muscles seemed so relaxed...

Leaving the hedgehog's jumpsuit crumpled at his feet, Bunk almost licked his lips as he rubbed down the front of his pants, barely able to keep his erection in check. The blue fuzzball globes were firm to the touch as Bunk gripped and rubbed them over, treating them like a nice pair of tits as he gave them a kiss on each side before spreading Sonic open and exposing his nice pink hole. It almost seemed to squeeze in anticipation, almost like a mouth that was begging him to fuck it.

He wouldn't deny it as he whipped out his hard piece, and pressed the tip of his cock against the soft of Sonic's O-ring, which was just as good as a woman's asshole. Grabbing hold of the metal frame of his bed, Bunk let his hips do the talking as he pumped hard and loose into that tight hedgehog bum. "I guess Bull's not that big because your ass still feels pretty nice, punk." With heavy grunts, he started sweating as he grabbed at the sides of the blue and weighty cheeks.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Bunk groaned out delivering rapid penetrations - Sonic wasn't even sure if he was better or worse than Bull at this point.

Bunk leant down on top of him, giving Sonic a piece of advice. "If you're gonna cum, do it on your hand - cause the COs will be pissed about it." He then pressed his knees down at Sonic's sides, compressing Sonic down into a sandwich with Bunk and the bed as the bread -- which just reminded Sonic of his own hardness that was rubbing up and down his pillow, a feeling he had been trying to suppress. Actually this time, it was different not better or worse, just different. Maybe it was because he had already been fucked, or maybe it was the mickey he had been slipped which seemed to take the edge off, but he was actually starting to feel a bit of the first genuine pleasure he had gotten here, albeit incredibly detached pleasure,

With a few more strides down that hole, Bunk blew, and so did Sonic.

Bunk took awhile before he eventually pulled himself out, both his cock and Sonic's ass spurting. Bunk sat down next to the catatonic and drooling hedgehog, giving his blue ass a smack. "You'll learn your place."

Bunk left him like that, climbing up top to sleep, as the lights shut off, and the cold of the jail was like cold autumn wind breezing past his sensitive and semen covered meat socket that Bunk had just plugged, sending shivers all throughout him. The muscle relaxant eventually did wear off, and as Sonic raised his hand to his face, he realised he did indeed catch his syrup-y cum like he was told, and as he stared at his pearly strands as they strung like webs, he lovingly licked the ejaculate off from between his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Her slim leg was raised high up on top of her man Bunk, her dainty hand held like vine ever so limply along his broad shouldered statue of a chest. She had no idea humans could be so... manly. She loved the ogling eyes of the men at lunch time -- they were practically drooling for her. If it wasn't for Bunk and some of his associates, she imagined she'd be thrown over the table and gang raped six ways from Sunday. Her ass sticking out at exactly human cock height, waiting for all comers. She'd be the only part of the cafeteria where you could get seconds.

Sonic was starting to get the vapors just thinking about it.

'A girl could dream.'

She was demure, however, and acted like any woman should: Being seen, but not heard. She smiled or giggled or kissed Bunk whenever he told a joke that she didn't understand, but received raucous laughter at the table all the same.

There was a change in tone, as everyone kept their head down, the heavy foot steps of a guard approaching.

"Hey Bunk, enough of the grab ass. Your girlfriend has a visitor."

Bunk stood up to object. "That's bullshit. Ain't no visitors allowed on Prison Island."

"Keep it in check, Bunk. That's just what I've been told. Now come on." He waved two fingers at Sonic. The sissyhog seemed nervous, hands clutched to her chest as she began to follow the screw. Bunk grabbed at her however, pulling her into a whisper.

"Baby, if you're gonna be seeing anybody, you might wanna go and get changed." Bunk was right - she had cut down her prison outfit to a pair of orange daisy dukes, his blue tail punctuating the whole thing as it stuck out through a carefully cut hole that could be used in a pinch for a quickie. Her black shirt had the cuffs removed, exposing her thin and girlish arms along with her tattoo "Prison Island Bitch", which was on the widest part of it. It was a simple etch that hurt a lot, but Bunk demanded it - and who was she to say no?

He went and did as told, making sure to wipe off what he could and changing into his spare outfit. He'd keep his pink colored nails in his pockets, as nail polish remover was hard to come by.

There was a visitor center that had hardly seen any use, and through the glass, he could see his best friend Tails and his crush, Amy. He was unshackled, and he ran in excited to see them. Amy and Tails were looking at him with raised eye brows as he took a seat. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" He joked with a smile, but they didn't seem to be laughing or even giving him a pity grin.

They looked between eachother not sure what to say. "Uh... Sonic... why are your lips pink like Amy's?"

Sonic placed his hand across his face and kissed the back of it. He moved it a bit forward and was horrified to see a pink stain. He... he thought he had wiped it off. He was sure he did. He flew up from his chair, knocking it to the ground in the process. "I-I gotta go." He then bolted off, still trying to get the make up off -- his world falling to pieces.

_He awoke in a cold sweat, nearly taking a tumble out of bed, but being saved by the lumbering, tired arm of Bunk._

As lightly as he could, he lifted Bunk off of him, removing himself from the little spoon position he had found himself in. As if expecting the worst, he lifted his shirt expecting to be branded... but he wasn't. He let out of a sigh of relief - a false one, because he was still Bunks bitch. His face fell into his hands, and his palms swiped back and forth before he stood up, wandering from corner to corner of the tiny box. He wished there was some freedom to run, hell, freedom to jog, but he wasn't so sure he could do that with his bum leg, but even walking as slow as he did, his ass just felt so sore... human cock wasn't meant for animal sized holes. He wondered if it'd still be animal sized if he ever managed to escape from prison.

Sonic thought about the dream - it was so vivid. Was that going to be him in a couple months? Maybe a couple weeks?

... A couple days?

Sonic looked over the sleeping Bunk, and realised that he was the one in the position of vulnerability, not him. The nostrils of his black nose began flaring in anger of the man that seemed to sleep so casually while he was tormented daily and nightly by feelings and visions of rape.

Maybe Sonic would throttle him. Or grab that extra pillow and suffocate him. Or maybe find that pair of glasses and get the knife and-

Sonic played it out many times, but the question remained, after everything was said and done... who would protect him? The other inmates would just ignore that Bunk died, instead focusing on the fact that he was on the market again...

Sonic exhaled, letting his anger go and shoulders fall limp, as he crawled back into bed with him.

=============================

"Blue Skin, get over here." He patted beside himself on his bottom bunk bed. Sonic, with hesitant steps, walked over. "Get daddy out of his underwear." The boxers he wore didn't disguise that bulge of his one bit. Sonic took a seat next to Bunk and reached over to his big balls and even bigger dick. Bunk laid back against the wall, arms folded behind his head, relaxing with his bitch as Sonic snapped the elastic down lower, his hard on proudly displayed. Bunk held Sonic at the back of his head, pushing him down.

Sonic hated the smell - but the rancid taste was the worst as he swirled his tongue underneath his head. Sonic knew Bunk showered well, but their sweaty assfucks must have been responsible. From his hairy balls to the even hairier pubes, nothing about what he was doing got Sonic's body to respond, and he tried his best to think about anything else - but it was hard to forget his lips were wrapped around some man's cock.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry to interrupt." One of his reliable operators placed a hand over his eye and looked out from the cell.

"It's fine Mick. Bitches don't listen to business. Isn't that right?" Sonic looked up, trying to seem disobedient, before nodding, taking the back dick into his mouth without question.

Except for quiet slurping, there wasn't a peep until Bunk broke the ice. "You wanna join in Mick?"

"Nah... nah that's alright Bunk."

"That's too bad - because I'm gonna be wearing this bitch out on the circuit. Let people know about it. If they got the cash, they got this ass. Show him your assets, honey." Sonic moved from the bed and stood, bending over Bunk. Sonic began undressing himself one handedly and letting it fall to his feet. As Sonic jerked and sucked, he reached a hand back and spread his left cheek, careful to keep his legs closed so Mick couldn't see his penis.

There was a pause. "Yeah... yeah... we can talk about this later, Bunk."

Sonic wasn't stupid, and knew what Bunk was thinking about doing. Once Mick was gone, he stopped giving him pleasure for just a moment. "B-but I gave you my ass so you'd protect me."

In a snap, Bunk had Sonic's mouth and chipmunked his face with a squeeze. "I took your ass, punk. You didn't give me anything I didn't already have. You're just a tool for when masturbation gets boring. So if I piss in your mouth, you'd better call it lemonade." Bunk's eyes flicked away from Sonic. "In fact..." He lifted Sonic nearly off his feet, and Sonic did his best to keep pace on the tips of his toes as Bunk was hurting his neck

Placed on top of the toilet, Sonic had only a guess as to what was going to happen - and truly wished it wasn't that. Bunk stuck his dick down the animal maw of Sonic again, unafraid of his teeth, and that's when Bunk's neck slacked as he let loose his bladder. To Sonic, it had to be a gallon of the stuff as he swallowed it at a rapid pace, afraid of what Bunk might do if he suddenly sputtered it up.

After several glugs from Sonic, Bunk pushed off, his urine soaked head mere inches from Sonic's lips. "Now go brush your teeth again, your customers, nor I, would appreciate a piss soaked smelling mouth." Bunk walked away, as Sonic put his hands on his swollen and waterlogged feeling belly.

=============================

"I'll need you to see someone later. Get you nice and presentable." The fear in Sonic's spine blossomed into a full bloom of fear at those words. Presentable for who? "Her names Beth, and she's the best in the prison, and she'll help you figure out the... you know, the shit women do." Did Bunk say... she? She who? How would a woman be in a jail so dominated by men? Sonic was about to ask about her when he saw him stroking his early five o'clock shadow, looking out over to the tables. "That's Mick. I'll be back." Bunk passed Sonic his tray, which he took absentmindedly.

His fingers tapped the plastic nervously, as Sonic felt like he wasn't on his safety wire, grinding a thin rail as more and more of the line moved up. That's when an ugly, ugly man with red and sickly eyes stepped up to Sonic. "Yo yo yo, hey little hedgehog. I heard you're up for grabs and Bunk ain't interested in you no mo'. That true?" Sonic immediately stepped back once he started speaking, on top of missing some teeth, his breath stunk to high heaven. Sonic did his best to ignore him, but the man kept on talking fast and weird, until he heard 'let me get up in that' and Sonic dropped his and Bunk's trays with a bang at the slippery and cold feeling that he felt trying to penetrate him. Sonic tried to wrench free, but the hand inside his clothes kept him in place.

But the hand soon fell away as a loud thud rang out.

Bunk stood victorious, as it only took one strike from Bunk to knock down the filthy looking roach of a man. Sonic wasn't sure how to feel as Bunk jumped the railing and back into the line, standing again with Sonic, picking up new trays along the way. Sonic expected to be judged by Bunk for that, for letting himself fall prey to that... but instead, Bunk just hovered a little closer to him than he usually did.

=============================

Sonic had been checking out the prison halls by himself, one of the few times Bunk didn't have him under his watch for an extended period of time... but Sonic kinda wish he did, as he kept his eyes low to the ground, passing by guys who were either being escorted by guards or just as 'free range' as he was. It seemed almost random as to who was allowed to wander. Maybe they just liked to pick and choose who got the attention, as there had to have been ten prisoners for every guard.

The prisoners in their pods either ignored him completely or bolted up to catch a glimpse of him -- some hooting, some grabbing for him, or some telling him to throw his ass their way.

Bunk told him to go to the cell right before the end of this block, and Sonic knew it had to be the right one, because it was the only one with its door open. Seemingly inviting the prison population for random pop ins.

In the middle of it stood a tall, tall, model of a dark skinned woman, nails quite long as she dabbed a foamy sponge along her high cheekboned features while staring intently into a pocket mirror. "Mmmm, I'll just be a second baby- oh, honey, hi!" Her long hair flipped as she turned to face him. Sonic approached. She sounded like a woman, but as he got closer, things became a bit more clear and obvious: She wasn't a she, the long hair was a wig, and almost like a t-rex, she kept her long arms awkward and close to her chest to hide their true length, and her chest... actually, her chest had grown like a girls, somehow. Was she...?

She kissed the open air around his face. "You're Bunk's girl, right?"

Sonic tried to protest that. "H-he thinks that."

She/he was quick in response with a throaty, mocking tone as she bit her lower lip. "That's not what I heard... besides, Bunk wouldn't be paying me to doll you up for a laugh." She flicked her head towards her bed. "Have a seat, hun." Sonic did, as he watched Beth gather up either legitimate make up, or jury rigged bottles she obtained from the commissary, dropping a few at his side. With a 'come hither' finger, she had him scooch up his pointed nose and maw, as she busted out the lipstick.

Sonic's lips turned inward as soon as he felt it, like it was another pink phallic object that wanted to molest him. Beth was patient though. "Come on, sweetie." Sonic held his position, before finally relenting. Sonic didn't like the feeling at all, as it was like his lips were being coated in wax. With every coat, Sonic just wanted to get away from her and rub it all away. "So, how long you been with Bunk?"

Sonic froze up, quiet to the question. Beth didn't seem to mind that he was silent, as she stood, admiring her work with a hand on her hip, before closing the lipstick and grabbing an almost artists brush that she twirled around in an almost light blue charcoal looking plastic tub. As she grabbed his chin, moving with the point as if she were about to poke out his eye, Sonic shut them. "A week." He could feel a hot tear run down.

"A week!? A week ain't nothing in here. Imagine how you'll be in a year."

"... W-what will I be like in a year?"

There was silence, as to Beth, it may as well have been a rhetorical question.

"Was it... was it like this for you?"

"It was bad, sweetie. I used to have to use kool-aid to redden up my face and lips."

"No... no, did you... you know... did it happen to you?"

"Oh, my first time. Of course honey. I was a lot like you, all impetuous 'n shit, 'scuse my French. I was put in with a pot bellied old man with the whitest beard, and he tore my ass up."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all up to Frank. He used me, abused me -- basically did anything and everything a bored and horny man could get up to, but he also showed me some incredible kindness and loved me like I was his girlfriend..."

Sonic wasn't sure if he heard it right, but it seemed like Beth had nostalgic admiration for her old rapist. "S-so what happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack. At his age, it was only a matter of time -- worrying about me and eating that prison food didn't help though."

"He worried about you?"

"Absolutely. If I was in the shower too long, he knew. He'd kiss me up and down, thankful I was back safe and sound. Apparently his last bitch was stabbed when he wasn't around to protect her. Now, kissing a man full on the lips was strange at first, but once I started looking more and more like a woman, it just felt like I was made to do that... and done." Beth seemed happy with the results, as she collected up everything. "I didn't use any foundation, because you already got a cute face -- so I just focused on your lips and your eyes. Tell Bunk I said hi."

Sonic blinked for a moment, his eyelashes feeling heavier, almost caught in a daze. As Sonic was about to leave the cell, he winced, realising what he'd have to do:

He'd have to walk past everyone again.

=============================

Bunk seemed excited, his pants already stripped, wearing nothing but a shirt and pair of boxers, anticipating Sonic's return. Bunk hid his internal excitement, but wasn't shy to show off his external one.

He stepped in - but he was starting to look a heckuva lot more like a she to Bunk. In a bubblegum shade of pink lipstick, and turquoise shaded eyes, Sonic looked absolutely sexy -- his emerald irises seemingly even bigger, more pronounced, even if the hedgehog wasn't exactly excited to see him. Sonic tried to make his way closer to the bed, but Bunk held up his hand. "I want you to spin for daddy." Sonic did so stiffly, going from front to back, arms locked to his sides. "Wooo, yeah! You're looking good enough to eat." The loudness of Bunk caught him off guard and Sonic tried to sit next to Bunk in a hurry, but Bunk reneged, pointing to the hard floor between his feet, as he opened his legs. "Bitches go on their knees." Sonic wasn't surprised, and he took up his usual position, staring blankly into the raging erection of Bunk, his hand on his base, barely covering up his scruffy balls. As Sonic opened his mouth, instead of meeting with a cock, he met with the burly hand of Bunk. His thumb, like it had seen too many hammer hits, pushed past his lips, rubbing around the interior as Bunk examined him deeply. "God damn your lips look nice and thick."

Sonic couldn't help but flutter his eyes in response.

Removing his thumb, he presented his cock to the lush lips of Sonic, who seemed to naturally give it kisses. At this point, Sonic was mostly over how gross this was -- to Sonic, it was just so boring. If he was attentive, Bunk would come quickly, then the actual gross part would have to be dealt with. As Bunk's man meat slid in, Sonic's eyes went half lidded as it pressed down his tongue and tickled his throat. Sonic gargled for a second, before starting his standard push of going back and forth, his chest rising and falling, his knees on the hard concrete growing numb. Yet there was a slight difference: On Bunk's flesh colored penis was the appearance of a pink smear. He ulped, causing the cock head to graze the roof of his mouth, but Bunk didn't seem to notice, sniffing a little.

That's when Sonic couldn't stop himself from thinking about how Amy would have done it... to him, TO HIM! Not Bunk... Sonic felt like an idiot rejecting her advances so often, but he knew if he ever got out of here, he'd marry that girl and be at her every whim. Sonic closed his eyes, transferring his feeling of cock sucking to Amy, the feeling of her head between his legs and-

Bunk slapped the taste so hard out of Sonic's mouth that even his cock fell out. "What did I tell you?"

Sonic nearly started bawling, but sucked it in, as he rebooted, moving his hands from between his legs and pleasuring himself to the thought of Amy, to now jerking Bunk robotically. "Yes sir."

Bitches, in Bunk's opinion, could never pleasure themselves. Otherwise they'd realise they have a prick, and if they have a prick, they might realise they're a man. In their dynamic, Sonic could never see himself that way. Even an abused man will lash out like a dog, but an abused "woman"? She'd be his, and he'd make sure of it.

His throat was already starting to act like his ass, starting out tight, but getting more and more wide to his girth. Maybe Bunk was training Sonic's throat muscles, or maybe the Sonic bitch was just starting to love it, either way, they were gonna be perfect. Bunk thought Sonic was already starting to look the part. Guiding Sonic back down, he started humping the mouth of the hedgehog in an attempt to punish the little bitch.

Without warning, Sonic felt Bunk explode, and he did his best to block its entry to his gullet. He didn't swallow, instead, stewing the cum in his cheek as he made his way to the sink -- but Sonic was tugged back.

"Wait. Take off your pants."

Sonic stared at the sink that seemed so far now. He swallowed the nasty protein so he could beg for him to stop. "P-p-please sir, I don't want to do that now."

"I'm not asking you." Bunk stated coldly. Sonic teared up, as he began cinching his clothes off, trying to hide how he was about to smudge the make up.

Just as he was about to bend over, Sonic tightened up with a startle at the feeling of a pinch, but it was quick and over shortly. "What was that?" Sonic tried to peer down at his ass to even get the faintest idea of what just happened.

Bunk barely paid Sonic's question any mind. "Just a little prick." He looked up without missing a beat. "Just like yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy rested her head on her pillow and wiped away a tear. 'My first night alone since Sonic disappeared… It's been three weeks and I never knew how lonely and defenseless I could feel without him.' She thought to herself. The mere thought reduced her to tears once again. Amy rolled to her side and let her tears fall to her pillow and she drifted into sleep… Amy woke up to the sound of breaking glass. Thick smoke billowed up from the ground and began to choke her. She saw multiple masked men run towards her with the barrels of their guns fixated directly on her. With a swift blow from the butt of a rifle she was back into dreamland.  
  
=============================  
  
Bunk couldn't sleep. He thought he could go a day without fucking the blue butt of his bitch. He felt weak as he grabbed at his junk through his thin sheet. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he was satisfied. His legs swung over with a squeak, before he touched down with a fleshy thump, staring at his face down and subservient slut. He had told Sonic to start sleeping on his stomach from now on, in case he needed a late night fuck and now was the night to cash in.  
  
Sonic tossed and turned, irritated at the feeling in his chest. Something had changed and he couldn't pinpoint it. He felt more... sensitive, there, but had no explanation for why. He jumped a slight moment at a hand that touched his thigh, and made its way up to his ass.  
  
Sonic was quick to expose himself, pulling down his pants and then clasping his hands at both cheeks. He spread himself wide with eyes still closed. Bunk stared down the deep dark crevice, the pink porthole surrounded by blue fur, and he nearly slobbered over himself.  
  
=============================  
  
Sonic watched Beth intently as she painted her nails, hugging her knees to herself in a perched position as she did it. Sonic lifted his knees close to his chest in imitation, but didn't go so far as the nail painting. It was good to be able to spend time with someone not actively preying on him, or wanting him to do something he considered 'gay'.  
  
"So what are you in for?"  
  
Still focused, she answered. "Robbing a liquor store."  
  
As Beth just kept swirling the brush on her tiny canvases, Sonic looked her up and down, his voice going a little soft. "Really? Wow. I just can't see you doing that."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Tell that to my parole officer... oh wait."  
  
Sonic and Beth both laughed.  
  
Then he got a little nervous.  
  
Beth's smile faded. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"That's the first time I've laughed here." Sonic looked to Beth like it was the most deadly serious thing in the world. "Is... is this my life now?"  
  
Her chocolate lips popped. "Maybe, baby -- but Bunk'll take care of you as long as you're here... well, if you do what he says."  
  
Sonic sat up, afraid for his own safety. "What? What do you mean? Did he have... previous ones, like me?" That story of Frank and what happened to his girl surfaced in his mind.  
  
Beth was going to tell him, but The Bull stepped in. "Shit, sorry honey. This is my two o'clock." Beth had meant to clear Sonic out earlier, but she got a bit distracted talking to him. She knew what The Bull had done to him, and didn't want this confrontation.  
  
"Well well... two of my favorite bitches in one cell. Is it my birthday?"  
  
Sonic wanted to leap up and tell him to fuck off, but he knew better. He knew way better, as The Bull saddled up his bulky form to where Sonic was sitting. Sonic moved to leave, but The Bull moved with him, his eyes following every inch.  
  
"Bull..." Beth called to him.  
  
He turned away for just a moment. "What? The little punk can watch and learn how to please a real man." That gave Sonic the opportunity to get out of there. Bunk's dick was big but familiar, but Bull's dick still scared him, so he shuffled away as fast as he could -- but Beth's voice was like a magnet on his steps even as far away as he had gotten.  
  
"Oh god - oh my god, Bull. SLOW DOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
She was moaning his name.  
  
Sonic felt defeated once more.  
  
That's when a big hand wrapped around his chin, pulling up his face. He struggled for a moment, expecting Bunk or Bull or somebody, but had a piece of leather brown material strapped to his snout, as the vice was secured to the back of his head, Sonic knew he couldn't move his jaw in anyway. Two guards were strongarming him now, as he was being lead to a group of cell doors he wasn't quite familiar with. One held him, as the other broke out a key. He heard a buzz as it opened, before he was then taken to a set of stairs, and marched up them -- feeling a slight prodding of their hands with every slow step he took.  
  
Before he could walk into a wall, he was turned towards a wooden door with fogged up glass. The words inscribed were somehow hope inspiring for him. Yet, what he saw inside was anything but.  
  
After having his muzzle removed, Sonic's mouth held agape as he saw who was sitting at the big office chair and desk in the Warden's room.  
  
The oversized man pressed a red button on his intercom. "Oh Eva - I sent for a Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog - not his sister." He mocked in only the way Robotnik could.  
  
"Robutthead?" Sonic asked in quieted disbelief. What... what was he doing as the head of a G.U.N. prison?  
  
His cheese eating grin was as wide as his moustache. "Surprised to see me? Don't be! I've been pardoned. Can you believe it? You know the right people, you pay the right people... maybe you make the President a robot, and make him say the right things on behalf of the right people. Or on the behalf of left people, I'm not picky -- and it all works out! Afterall, I'm not the one behind bars right now... but I see you've taken like a fish to water here in prison... in that you sucked down any fisherman's hook."  
  
Sonic mustered up what little courage he had left. "I don't want to hear it Eggman, so either roboticize me or..."  
  
Robotnik was quick to interrupt with a sneer "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you. Just like our old days, prancing around the green hills of... Green Hill..." Robotnik clicked the lights off "But the guards tell me you're up to much DIFFERENT activities than running. Hmm, yes, yes..." His face downturned, the shadows of the room adding a sinister, more lecherous look to the balding genius from the desk lamp's orange glow, as he shut that off too. "If only Amy knew what you were up to... oh, but I can show you what she's been up to." The orb of a man rolled back in his desk chair, yanking down a blank white screen.  
  
Sonic's hair raised, his eyes grew. "If you hurt her..."  
  
Robotnik turned on a projector that began spinning its reels, as the footage starting to run over the mad doctor, his face now a worn light blue. "Oh Sonic, you should know by now there's more to torture than just pain."  
  
=============================  
  
Amy opened her eyes once more in a dimly lit concrete room. The walls were grey with deep brown smears on them. Her first thought was that someone less than civilized had decided to avoid using the toilet by the smell gave away its true composition. Dried blood. Not just smeared on one wall it was splattered along the other walls too. The floor had a crusty pool of dried blood at the door. Amy looked up towards the sliding hatch of the heavy steel door and saw that it was also caked in dry blood. Some poor bastard must have had it slammed on his fingers. Amy immediately vomited missing the toilet and spewing on her clothes. A voice from outside the room called.  
  
"Hey, I think the princess is awake." His friends chuckled as they dragged something heavy along the floor outside. The steel door slowly swung open and Amy immediately saw a group of men dressed similarly the people who kidnapped her, minus the gasmasks and tactical gear. She barely had time to react as she saw one of them lift a heavy hose to her and spray her down with freezing cold water. She screamed as the jet hit her pushing her to the blood matted back wall of the cell. The hose stopped as one of the men shouted at her, commanding her to strip down. Amy obediently removed her dress as the men whistled and jeered.  
  
"Good little hedgewhore." Sneered the soldier holding the hose. Without warning her, he blasted her again with the freezing torrent of water. "Now that you're all clean, I think it's time to take you to the boss." Two of the soldiers immediately seized Amy and ripped away her panties and bra. "It's a shame we can't have a little fun right here, but the boss wants you to himself whilst you are... fresh out of the shower." The soldier giggled to himself at his joke and began dragging her. Three soldiers led the way swinging their batons loudly at the other steel doors on the corridor, and two held Amy by her arms as they dragged her while Three lagged behind ogling and photographing the hedgehog's behind.  
  
Two of the soldiers ahead stood to the sides of an ornate heavy wooden door. The third hastily knocked on the door and waited at attention. The door swung open and the silhouette of a tall rotund man filled the doorway. "I'll take it from here, gentlemen." Boomed the voice. It didn't click to Amy who the voice belonged to until he stepped forwards to grip Amy's hair. Doctor Ivo Robotnik. The sight of him made Amy's skin crawl.  
  
'What is he planning? Does he want me all to himself!?' Tears welled up in her eyes. Terror took hold in her heart. Robotnik dragged Amy into the room by her hair and the soldiers closed the door behind him. "Dear Ms Rose, I have Sonic right here in this very facility. You want to see him don't you?" Robotnik leered at Amy.  
  
Without thought Amy immediately replied "Yes I do, please, I need to see him!"  
  
A wide grin spread across Robotnik's face. “Well then Ms Rose... or rather, Amy. All I ask is that you perform one simple task for me and be obedient for me. If you do that then I will let you see your dearly beloved." Amy nodded in response. She was desperate and saw no other recourse. With post-haste Robotnik pushed Amy onto his desk. Her bare chest facing upwards. Robotnik placed his hand on her belly and moved it up around her left breast until he was pinching her erect nipple. The pain and pleasure rippled through Amy's body. He ungloved his hands placing his cold right hand back on Amy's breast and his left index finger on Amy's exposed clit. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion before sliding it down between her labia.  
  
The thought of having sex with this horrid bastard made Amy's stomach churn. As Robotnik pushed his finger inside Amy's tight pussy, pulses of pleasure swept her body followed by her cringing. She was being defiled by the man she and her lover fought so hard against. Robotnik had been eerily silent so far and it seemed he would remain so. In silence he unzipped his trousers pulling out his dick. Amy stared at the ceiling in a vain attempt to detach herself in this very moment. It was an unsuccessful attempt as Robotnik's dick wasn't something she could ignore. Sonic was well endowed, for a hedgehog --  but humans are twice as large in seemingly every way. She groaned in pain as his fat cock stretched her pussy to fit. It wasn't all the way in yet and it was already causing agony for Amy.  
  
'I have to stay strong, I have to do this. For Sonic.' She kept repeating in her head. Finally the Doctors fat cock bottomed out in her little pussy. Without wasting a second he immediately pulled out and began plunging it back and forth with speed and force. Amy wanted to remain silent but she couldn't help but scream. The room filled with her moans of pain. Robotnik began squeezing her breasts causing more pain to shoot through her body. The slamming of his balls against Amy's tight asshole only intensified what she was feeling. It hurt so bad… it felt so good. Amy covered her face ashamed of herself. Ashamed that she felt some tinge of pleasure. Robotnik ripped her hands away from her face and gripped her neck.  
  
"Look me in the eyes." He spat. He placed his hands back on her hips as he lifted her up relentlessly fucking her small hedgewhore pussy. The sensation was becoming too much for Amy. Her mind began to blank out. The thoughts of the blue hedgehog she so desperately wanted to see were pushed to the back of her mind. She didn't notice when the good doctor pushed a finger into her asshole. She didn't notice when he kissed her. And she didn't notice when she began begging him to fill her with cum. She was a braindead whore. Robotnik threw Amy's chest down on his desk once more. He took position behind her and placed the head of his cock against her precious little pink asshole. Amy's body was still shaking and slack from the multiple shuddering orgasms that were still gripping her body. With ease Robotnik pushed his cock into her ass. Amy just laid there, caught in bliss as the Doctor fucked her mercilessly from behind. After being pounded in her ass for a few minutes Amy started coming back to her senses. Robotnik then grabbed Amy and rolled her onto her back before spinning her around. Amy's nose touched the tip of Robotniks cock. Her mind was still distant and her only thought and desire was to have him filling her throat. Robotnik pushed his cock in between the obedient hedgehog's lips and pushed it into her throat. Considering that her pussy was so tight he was surprised to find that her throat was much more spacious than he expected. He pushed his cock deep into her throat until his balls rested on Amy's face. He pulled back and pushed back in over and over letting the pleasure build, until finally, he was ready to blow. He retracted until only the tip rested between Amy's lips as he shot thick ropes of cum into her warm hedgewhore mouth. Amy mindlessly swallowed each and every drop and sucked on the head of his cock until every last droplet of cum had emptied from him. She sat up as her head began swimming with shame. She was here for Sonic and she had somehow lost sight of her goals and submitted to another man. She looked up at Robotnik as her eyes began to well with tears. He simply glared back at her. He walked to the side of his desk and lifted up a video camera that was just out of view. 'How could I have been so blind? WHAT HAVE I DONE?' The thoughts swam through her head, she was ashamed and disgusted in herself. Robotnik stood there in silence grinning at her. He had claimed victory and now he had to dispose of his problems. He walked calmly to Amy and lifted her chin. And then raised his hand, balling it into a fist. He brought it down into her face, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Amy awoke in shackles. Her shoulder stung and ached, and as she lifted them to ease off the tension, she saw a brand. She had been branded whilst she was out cold. She looked around the room she was in, to see she was surrounded by naked women, all shackled with similar brands. "Where am I?" she asked the girl next to her. She looked back and remained silent. Amy repeated her question. The girl responded in a language she did not understand. The woman behind Amy leaned forwards and spoke in broken English.  
  
"We are at auction. May god be with you". Amy waited in the room in silence for what seemed like hours. The girls around her were quiet and did not desire conversation. Eventually the doors to the room opened and masked men stood in the doorway. They walked in and dragged a single row out, then left, locking the door. Returning every half an hour or so. Eventually it was Amy's row and they were lead out into a corridor with rooms that were either closed or slightly ajar. Inside the closed rooms she heard screams of pain, in the open ones she saw men fucking unwilling girls and recording it. Like how Robotnik manipulated her. They reached a dark room and the girls were instructed in different languages to walk out on the stage and stand still. They were then all gagged and sent out. The auction room was large and very hot. The men that were buying the girls all seemed to be Shamaran… When it came to Amy's turn to be auctioned off the room fell silent. Nobody wanted to buy her. She felt relieved until one of the auctioneers walked out wielding a knife. He grabbed Amy and dragged her offstage.  
  
"Girls that nobody wants have no value." Offstage she saw a room strewn with the corpses of slaves that had their throats cut. Each girl was beautiful, but they had some small imperfection. The auction must have been expensive. Amy felt no despair in what would be the last moment of her life. She had betrayed her love and dying is a better alternative to being made to serve a master. As the man raised the knife to her throat another masked auctioneer ran into the room.  
  
"The boss wants you to stop. He wants her." Amy now felt despair, she would be stuck in a life worse than death. She was dragged off to a room overlooking the auction. Before her stood a repulsive looking man. Sand worn leathery skin and a figure fitting of a Shamar Santa Claus. Her life as Amy Rose had now ended. The life of a Shamaran pleasure pet had now begun.


End file.
